fairy_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fairy Knights: Storm Legends
Fairy Knights: Storm Legends is an action-packed, fighting crossover video game that covers up the entire crossover series and will also include an additional filler story arc. It will also take upon gameplay elements from the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and Budokai Tenkaichi series. Profile Story Chapters * Gameplay The gameplay style mostly takes up elements of the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm series along with additional gameplay elements from the Dragon Ball Z games developed by Spike. Characters now have three health bars, which indicate green, yellow, and red and the opponent will lose if the last health bar is gone. There are also two energy gauges: one that is within the same HUD as the character's vitality and a numbered gauge that appears beside it. The numbered gauge is the Ultimate Meter. Ultimate Attacks can only be activated once the gauge is full and displays a number from 1-4. The other gauge is the Energy Meter, which can be charged at any time and allows characters to transform or use their Special Attacks, similar to the Budokai Tenkaichi series. The combo style of each character will mostly be like that in the Ultimate Storm series: such as a Neutral Combo, an Upper Combo, a Side Combo, a Lower Combo, an Aerial Combo, a Tilt, and a Throw, with the addition of a Charged Attack that sends an opponent flying in one hit, while a Counter skill can counterattack the opponent if the block and ranged buttons are pressed at the correct time. Ranged attacks will also be present in this game, like throwing shuriken, kunai or bullets like regular characters, or use ranged combos moves for a few characters, like Tenten, Shino and Cana. Characters will fight in massive, destructible 3D environments. Each character is given two special attacks and an Ultimate Attack. Some specials can also be used in the air or have enhanced attacks to deal more damage like Naruto's Big Ball Rasengan or Kakashi's Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang. Ultimate Attacks refer to cinematic or destructive techniques as in the case of Madara's Shattered Heaven, a Jinchūriki's Tailed Beast Ball, Natsu's Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade, and Eden's Orion's Devastation. In addition, characters are no longer limited to the Awakening system from the Ultimate Ninja series, as most characters can now awaken at any time. Regular awakenings, such as Sage Mode, Kurama Link Mode, Erza's Requipping Armors, Dragon Force, a Dual-Element Dragon Mode, Etherious Form, or Mangekyō Sharingan, can be accessed and canceled at any time, through the cost of Energy Meter energy. Giant Awakenings, such as each Jinchūriki's Tailed Beast Form, the Uchihas' Susanoo, or any other giant-sized forms, can only be activated by using the Ultimate Meter. Once the Ultimate Meter depletes, the Awakening will reverse. Most awakenings (except for giant awakenings) will have two special attacks and one to three ultimate attacks, as well as getting hit by an enemy's ultimate attack, special attack or throw if hit. Characters can select transformations by using the R2/RT button to pick which transformations they can select using the four buttons. Most transformations such as Naruto's Kurama Chakra Mode, or Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan, can access a second transformation depending on the awakened conditions. The game will also be realistic than its procedures where an outfit can be damaged if taken hit and even worn off. Even special attacks will have long-term effects on the outfits for example if a fireball hits the character then it will remain ignited for a while and water can reverse that effect. It is also confirmed that before starting a battle, certain characters will be able to choose one of the two or three Ultimate Attacks to be used in battle. Most characters can only have 1 Ultimate while some can have one of the two or three picked before starting. Some awakened characters, like Natsu's Lightning Fire Dragon Mode and Gajeel's Iron Shadow Dragon Mode, can select the same option as well. Special attack clashes will also be present, whenever it can be long, mid, or close-range special attacks. Each character will have special actions that they can activate, similar to the Awakening actions seen in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 and the special actions in the Raging Blast series. An example includes Minato Namikaze's Flying Thunder God Technique. During battle, there can be one-on-one battles, team battles, and free-for-all battles. The one-on-one battle is basically one character fighting against another. In a free-for-all battle, you can have one player go up against five other CPU opponents. In team battles, you can have one player team up with one or more CPU's to fight against one or more CPU opponents. The max no. of members in a team battle is up to two to three players on each side. As mentioned before, this game features large, destructible stages. Beginning with the new stage layout, a stage such as the Konohagakure is now four times larger than its counterpart in the Ultimate Ninja Storm series. For example, rather than only fighting within a small area of the village, players are now able to fight outside of the village gate and can venture as far as the Hokage Residence. Referring to both the first installment in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and crossover J-Stars Victory VS, players will have a mini-map that will display the layout of the stage and show their current location and the location of their opponent. Two player local battles will be split-screen for the first time in a crossover game. Characters can also use their vitality energy to climb up walls or buildings, allowing more diversity in their battles. Also, if one player runs up the wall, the other character can still fight on the ground. Some characters (including normal or giant-sized awakenings) can fly depending on the character's fighting style. Concerning stage destruction, there are two forms. One form is accessed through destructive attacks, such as the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, Fire Dragon's Roar, a Big Bang technique and Cherry Blossom Impact. This type of destruction will leave noticeable craters in a stage and may destroy or damage buildings, but are not nearly powerful enough to destroy the stage. This is where the second types comes in. The second destruction level is complete stage destruction. For example, a well-aimed Tailed Beast Ball, Natsu's Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade, Kōga's Pegasus Sui Sei Fist or Nagato's Chibaku Tensei will be powerful enough to leave entire stages ravaged and barren. Some stages, such as Konohagakure, Black Sanctuary or Orochimaru's Hideout, have unique levels of destruction, whereas others, such as a traditional plains stage, will result in a generic wasteland. Quick-time event boss battles return, as well as introduction dialogue at the beginning of battle. For example, at the start of a battle, the camera will pan across the stage before cutting to the characters. The characters will say a line of dialogue to each other in a brief cutscene and the battle will commence. Certain characters, such as Killer B and Kisame Hoshigaki, will have special dialogue with each other, referencing the connection between them. In addition, matching certain characters against each other in Free Battle mode will have in-game dialogue. One example is a match between Gaara and Deidara or Natsu and Future Rogue. While fighting in-game, the characters will recite their famous quotes from previous video games with each other. Gameplay Controls (PS4) *Left A. Stick: Move Character *Right A. Stick: Rotate Camera/Switch Lock-on Targets *X: Jump **Double Jump: X x2 **Fast Movement: Left A. Stick + X **Rebound: X before hitting ground *Circle: Combo Attacks **Tilt: Left A. Stick (Any Direction) + Circle **Throw: R1 + Circle **Charged Attack: Hold Circle *Square: Ranged **Charged Ranged: Hold Square **Ranged Combo Attacks: Press Square with similar manners as the regular Combo Attacks (Note: Only used for certain ranged-type characters) *Triangle: Special Attack 1 **Special Attack 2: Left A. Stick (Up) + Triangle **Ultimate Attack: Triangle + Circle *L1: Block *L2: Dash **Back Dash: Left A. Stick (Down) + L2 *R1: Lock-on/off Targets *R2: Transform *D-Pad Up: Switch Characters *D-Pad Left: Select Tool Tablet *D-Pad Right: Select Command Tablet *D-Pad Down: Energy Charge *Start: Pause Gameplay Controls (Xbox One) *Left A. Stick: Move Character *Right A. Stick: Rotate Camera/Switch Lock-on Targets Playable Characters *Pegasus Kouga *Pegasus Kouga {Pegasus Omega Cloth} *Pegasus Kouga {Pegasus Ultimate Omega Cloth} *Dark Pegasus Kouga *Naruto Uzumaki *Naruto Uzumaki {Kurama Link Mode} *Naruto Uzumaki {Kurama Linked Sage Mode} *Natsu Dragneel *Natsu Dragneel {Dragon Force} *Aquila Yuna *Aquila Yuna {Aquila Omega Cloth} *Hinata Hyuga *Lucy Heartfilia *Lionet Souma *Lionet Souma {Lionet Omega Cloth} *Dragon Ryuho *Dragon Ryuho {Dragon Omega Cloth} *Apus Sachi *Wolf Haruto *Wolf Haruto {Wolf Omega Cloth} *Kiba Inuzuka *Sakura Haruno *Rock Lee *Gray Fullbuster *Juvia Lockser *Erza Scarlet {Heart Kreuz Armor} *Erza Scarlet {Japanese Hakama} *Wendy Marvell *Romeo Conbolt *Gajeel Redfox *Pantherlily {Battle Shift Mode} *Levy McGarden *Orion Eden *Orion Eden {Orion Omega Cloth} *Sasuke Uchiha *Sasuke Uchiha {Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan} *Jellal Fernandes *Meredy *Athena {Athena God Cloth} *Sagittarius Seiya *Sagittarius Seiya {Sagittarius God Cloth} *Libra Shiryu *Cygnus Hyoga *Andromeda Shun *Phoenix Ikki *Emma *Emma {Vulpecula Cloth Stone} *Ophiuchus Shaina *Aries Kiki *Taurus Harbinger *Gemini Integra *Virgo Fudo *Leo Mycenae *Libra Genbu *Pallas {Pallas Chronotecor} *Holy Sword Titan *Kakashi Hatake *Sai *Shikamaru Nara *Ino Yamanaka *Choji Akimichi *Shino Aburame *Tenten *Might Guy *Yamato *Gaara *Temari *Kankuro *Killer Bee {Eight Swords} *Killer Bee {Samehada} *Mirajane Strauss *Elfman Strauss *Lisanna Strauss *Cana Alberona *Freed Justine *Bickslow *Evergreen *Laxus Dreyar *Sting Eucliffe *Rogue Cheney *Yukino Aguria *Lyon Bastia *Kagura Mikazuchi *Millianna *Loke *Saturn *T. Bison *Deathblade *Titanium Man *Thunderbolt *Killer Frost *Speedster *Power Woman *Strongman *Wren Myerson *Valto *Wynonna *Leila McAllister *Rashin *Mikhail Deathwing *Holy Sword Hyperion *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha *Future Rogue Cheney *Holy Sword Gallia *Holy Sword Aegaeon *Pisces Amor *Aquarius Tokisada *Capricorn Ionia *Cancer Schiller *Scorpio Sonia *Romulus *Diana *Vulcanus *Bacchus *Nagato *Konan *Itachi Uchiha *Kisame Hoshigaki *Deidara *Sasori *Hidan *Kakuzu *Jiemma *Minerva Orland *Midnight *Cobra *Racer *Angel *Taiga *Mizu *Argo *Gimub *Thrak *Venna *Pavos *Torz *Ugakuga *Newt *Azdush *Lamlûg *Fûlgum *Typus *Ishga *Verona *Issa *Yoshi *Amar *Namorita *Hekka *Domus *Eta *Theta *Homarus *Paash *Almas *Scylla *Zeroth *Glûk *Pluto Playable Characters (Boss Fights only) * Non-Playable Characters * Teams * Playable Stages *Athena's Sanctuary Boss Battles * Navigation Category:Video Game